


The Story of Ryuk and Hyuk

by sherlocked_little_hobbit



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_little_hobbit/pseuds/sherlocked_little_hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their laughs were quite strange; one of them laughed like "hyukhyukhyukhyuk" while the other laughed like "ryukryukryukryuk". They never talked, but they kept laughing at each other, so it seemed like they were calling each other Ryuk and Hyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Ryuk and Hyuk

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea (with the laughing and Hyuk and Ryuk) came from my friend who is reading the DN manga and loves it but thinks the anime I'd boring for some reason? What is it like in her funny little mind...

One day, many many years ago, in the Shinigami world, it seemed like a pretty average day. The normal things happened; they were boredly looking down at the human world, occasionally writing a few names in their books, and complaining about the quality of the dry, coarse, sand-like apples up there in the Shinigami world. 

But on this particular day, something very important and rare also happened. Shinigami aren't often born, and when they're twins, it's even less common. So when two Shinigami that were mirror images of each other found themselves in the world, all the other Shinigami were perplexed and insanely excited. 

They watched with interest as the pair exactly mirrored each others actions, moving when the other moved and laughing when the other laughed. The others liked these new Shinigami, but as they didn't even speak they had no idea what they were called. However, their laughs were quite strange; one of them laughed like "hyukhyukhyukhyuk" while the other laughed like "ryukryukryukryuk". They never talked, but they kept laughing at each other, so it seemed like they were calling each other Ryuk and Hyuk.

And so, the twin that laughed like " ryukryukryukryuk" was named Hyuk, while the other was called "Ryuk".

These two Shinigami lived in much the same way as any other Shinigami: watching humans, killing them, chatting and complaining about apples. They each had a death note, which they used fairly often to kill people with. However, although they used them so much, they still didn't even know all the rules of use.

They lived like this until one fateful day, Ryuk managed to "accidentally" drop his death note down into the human world. It was picked up by a high-schooler named Light Yagami.


End file.
